The Forgotten Older Sister
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Saat segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan lancar di Misora, seorang gadis bernama Sakura mendatangi Maho-dou dan berkata bahwa Doremi adalah adiknya. Sebenarnya, siapakah Sakura? Dan mengapa Doremi bersikap dingin terhadapnya? Bersetting di 'Motto Ojamajo Doremi'. Semi-canon atau mungkin AU? .


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (tahun mulainya nggak tahu, tapi yang pasti manganya masih on-going sampai sekarang). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: A-anou… sumimasen, minna… (jadi canggung nih. Baru kali ini mampir ke fandom mainstream soalnya, hehehe…)

Umm… jadi bingung nih, pengen ngomong apa. Takut di-bully nih… ^^

Well, mungkin saya hanya bisa bilang… Don't Like Don't Read. Kalau emang nggak suka fandom kesayangannya dicrossover sama fandom saya, silakan meninggalkan fic ini.

Oke, tanpa buang waktu lagi, here's my first crossover fanfic for these fandoms!

Warning: Semi canon (atau mungkin AU di salah satu fandom)

* * *

**.**

**The Forgotten Older Sister**

**.**

* * *

"_Onee-chan, mana kejutannya? Katanya ada kejutan untukku disini."_

'_Harusnya dia sudah berada disini sekarang,' seorang gadis berambut merah muda lalu berjalan menjauhi adiknya, "Doremi, kamu tunggu onee-chan dulu disini ya? Nanti onee-chan akan kembali lagi kesini bersama dengan hadiah kejutan yang onee-chan janjikan."_

"_Hontou?" kedua mata sang adik berbinar-binar, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu onee-chan dengan sabar disini."_

_Sang kakak tersenyum, kemudian pergi keluar taman, meninggalkan sang adik sendirian disana._

_Waktu sudah hampir malam, namun sang kakak belum kembali juga ke taman menemui adiknya. Sang adik merasa kesepian…_

"_Onee-chan… Onee-chan… Onee-chan…" panggil sang adik yang sudah mulai menangis, "Onee-chan! Onee-chan dimana?"_

'_**Kenapa onee-chan meninggalkanku sendiri di taman itu?'**_

"_Sakura? Doremi? Kalian di taman kan?"_

'_**Kenapa onee-chan tega meninggalkan keluarga kita?'**_

"_Okasan!"_

'_**Onee-chan bahkan tidak menemaniku di resital piano pertamaku…'**_

"_Doremi, kenapa kau menangis? Mana Sakura?"_

'_**Dia bahkan tidak sempat tahu kalau sekarang, dia sudah punya dua adik…'**_

"_Onee-chan pergi… Aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang…"_

'_**Tidak…'**_

'_**Tidak pernah ada yang namanya Harukaze Sakura…'**_

'_**Poppu tidak boleh tahu tentang masa lalu itu… Dia tidak boleh merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan saat itu. Aku bersumpah akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, dan tidak akan pernah menyakitinya… seperti 'dia' menyakiti aku.'**_

"_**Aku benci dia!"**_

.

"Aku benci dia!"

Doremi terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

'_Kenapa aku harus bermimpi tentang hal itu?' _pikirnya, _'Kenapa aku harus bermimpi tentang hal yang sudah lama sekali ingin kulupakan? Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu lagi?'_

'_Andai saja aku bisa menggunakan sihirku untuk membuat diriku sendiri lupa akan hal itu, tapi kenyataannya, itu tidak bisa dilakukan, karena itu termasuk sihir terlarang…'_

'_Pokoknya aku harus melupakan kejadian itu, karena saat itu, bukan hanya aku yang bersedih. Okasan dan otousan juga ikut bersedih karena hilangnya dia… Kalau aku terus mengingatnya, aku takut kalau pada akhirnya… hal itu membuat okasan dan otousan juga teringat akan hal itu. Bahkan yang lebih parah, Poppu bisa mengetahui hal itu.'_

'_Poppu tidak boleh tahu tentang dia, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka.'_

"Dododo?" tanya Dodo, peri Doremi yang kebingungan melihat pemiliknya yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras.

"Ah, Dodo, aku… tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Doremi yang menyadari bahwa perinya menaruh sedikit kecurigaan padanya, "Aku hanya berpikir tentang mimpiku."

"Dododo, Dododo Dodo?" ("Memangnya kau bermimpi tentang apa?")

"Ah, bukan hal yang penting. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Dodo."

"Dodo Do? Dodo, Dododo Dododo?" ("Benar nih? Atau jangan-jangan, kau bermimpi tentang Kotake ya?")

"E-enak saja kau, Dodo! Mana mungkin aku memimpikan dia?" sanggah Doremi, "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau aku memimpikan dia?"

"Dodo, Dododo Dododo Dodo." ("Habis, kaubilang kau benci dia.")

"Ah, chigau chigau. Aku berani sumpah kalau itu bukan dia, Dodo." Doremi berusaha menenangkan Dodo agar tidak khawatir, "Yang tadi itu hanya salah satu hal yang tidak kusukai, tapi itu juga bukan Kotake."

"Do…" sang peri kecil melirik kearah pemiliknya dengan tajam sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu kan hanya mimpi buruk." Doremi menepuk bahu peri kecilnya itu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum, "Lebih baik, sekarang kita tidur. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan besok. Sekolah, kerja di Maho-dou, terus berusaha supaya Hana-chan sembuh dari kutukan _yasai kirai_… hal itu lebih penting daripada mimpi burukku tadi."

"Dododo…" peri itu akhirnya menyerah kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disebelah Doremi. Setiap malamnya, mereka memang saling berbagi tempat tidur (atau dalam hal ini, berbagi bantal).

Setelah kembali memikirkan tentang mimpi buruknya tadi sebentar, Doremi menatap Dodo yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Iapun menguap lalu memejamkan matanya.

**~o~o~o~**

_Keesokan paginya…_

"Chikoku da!"

Doremi berteriak kencang sambil mempersiapkan dirinya dengan terburu-buru: mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, juga berganti baju dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Ah, onee-chan masih saja belum bisa bangun tepat waktu, padahal onee-chan kan sudah di kelas lima," keluh Pop, "Kalau begini terus, aku bisa terus-terusan datang terlambat ke sekolah juga nih."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih saja mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku, Poppu?" tanya Doremi, "Kalau kau takut terlambat datang ke sekolah, kenapa kau tidak berangkat duluan saja?"

"Habisnya, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku berangkat sekolah bersama onee-chan. Kita kan satu sekolah. Justru akan aneh jadinya, kalau aku dan onee-chan tidak berangkat sekolah sama-sama."

"Poppu…" entah kenapa, perkataan Pop barusan mengingatkan Doremi akan mimpi buruk yang didapatnya semalam, "Aku janji akan terus berangkat sekolah bersamamu. Aku akan pastikan itu."

"Eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah, Poppu," kilah Doremi sambil menyambar sisa roti panggang yang berada di piringnya, "Kita harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan ini semua, setelah itu, baru kita berangkat."

Pop mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dua orang kakak beradik itu berpamitan kepada kedua orangtua mereka, lalu berlari menuju sekolah mereka.

Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek berseragam SMP yang terus mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

'_Doremi… sekarang, kau sudah tumbuh besar ya?' _pikir gadis bermata hijau itu sambil tersenyum, _'Dan… gadis kecil yang berlari di sebelahmu pasti adik kita…'_

'_Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian…'_

Gadis itu lalu berniat menghampiri kedua orang 'adik'nya itu, tapi kemudian, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, karena si rambut merah tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa empat diantara beberapa orang yang berjalan di depannya adalah para sahabat baiknya: Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko.

Doremi kemudian menghampiri mereka sambil memanggil nama mereka satu persatu, "Hazuki-chan! Ai-chan! Onpu-chan! Momo-chan!"

Pop menghela napas lalu mengikuti sang kakak berjalan menuju kearah para sahabatnya, "Onee-chan, matte!"

Mereka berdua lalu meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju SD Misora bersama dengan Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko.

"Yah, baguslah. Kupikir… aku sudah benar-benar terlambat…" ujar Doremi sambil menghela napas, "Kalau begini, kita masih bisa berjalan dengan agak santai."

Ia lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sambil bernyanyi?"

"Ide bagus, Doremi-chan!" seru Aiko.

"Boleh juga…" sahut Onpu.

"Whew, I'm so exciting!" seru Momoko, "Aku juga setuju kalau kita bernyanyi."

"Tapi, lagu apa ya, yang cocok untuk kita nyanyikan?" tanya Hazuki.

"Lagu ini saja…" sahut Doremi yang kemudian membisikkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan Hazuki, "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju kan?"

"Un!" Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop mengangguk tanda setuju. Merekapun mulai bernyanyi sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolah.

"_O~jama O~jama Ojama, datte watashi-tachi ga ichiban jiyuu…"_

'_Duh, hampir saja…' _pikir gadis yang sejak tadi mengikuti Doremi dan Pop. Ia lalu mengamati gerak-gerik Doremi yang masih saja berjalan sambil bernyanyi dengan riang, _'Syukurlah, kau masih bisa ceria seperti ini, Doremi.'_

'_Mudah-mudahan, kau masih mau memaafkan onee-chan, sebelum semuanya terlambat…'_

**~o~o~**

_Sepulang sekolah…_

Seperti biasa, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko bernama _Sweet House Maho-dou_, dimana Majorika, Lala dan Hana-chan sudah menunggu mereka.

Dengan cepat mereka mengganti baju mereka dengan _pattissier fuku _milik mereka (kecuali Pop yang belum memiliki _parara tap_) dan mulai bekerja mengurusi toko itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang tadi mengikuti Doremi dan Pop mendatangi _Sweet House Maho-dou_. Tepatnya, ia menghampiri Doremi dan Pop.

'_Ah, dia…' _Doremi langsung mengenali siapa gadis itu, sementara Pop merasa bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Doremi, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi hari ini. Onee-chan senang sekali," ujar gadis itu.

Untungnya, tidak ada pengunjung toko yang lain selain gadis itu, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa terganggu saat Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko berteriak, "Eh? ! Doremi-chan punya kakak? !"

"Eh, jaa, ternyata sebenarnya… aku punya dua orang kakak?" tanya Pop tidak percaya, "Onee-chan, apa benar dia kakak kita?"

"Tidak, Poppu. Dia bukan kakak kita," jawab Doremi dingin, "Maaf, onee-san, sepertinya anda salah orang. Aku dan adikku… tidak pernah memiliki kakak."

"Doremi… apa kau lupa denganku? Aku ini Sakura, onee-chanmu," gadis itu berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Atau… kau pasti masih marah padaku ya, karena aku-"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa, tidak ada gunanya aku marah pada onee-san. Aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan onee-san, jadi untuk apa aku marah pada onee-san?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah, Doremi, onee-chan minta maaf karena onee-chan telah meninggalkanmu sendiri saat itu. Onee-chan tidak pernah bermaksud…"

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti minta maaf seperti itu! Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi!" teriak Doremi, "Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi tentang hal itu! Aku sama sekali **tidak pernah **punya kakak, dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik! Tidak sepantasnya onee-san bicara begitu!"

"Doremi…"

"Minna, lebih baik sekarang aku ke atas. Kurasa Hana-chan lebih membutuhkanku sekarang," ujar Doremi kepada Hazuki juga para sahabatnya yang lain. Ia lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hana-chan.

Saat Doremi berjalan, ia berkata dalam hatinya, _'Apa-apaan dia itu? Berani-beraninya dia datang lagi setelah lama sekali dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di taman itu. Aku benci dia! Aku sangat membencinya! Kakak macam apa yang pergi begitu saja setelah berbohong kepada adiknya bahwa dia akan memberikan hadiah spesial untuk adiknya, di hari ulang tahun adiknya? !'_

"Mama?" sahut Hana-chan yang keheranan melihat tingkah laku Doremi. Bayi itu memandangi 'sang ibu' dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sementara di lantai dasar, Sakura menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, juga Doremi, kepada Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop.

"Saat itu, aku berjanji kepada Doremi bahwa aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kejutan sebagai kado ulang tahun dariku untuknya di taman Misora. Aku ingin memberinya kalung ini," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci G, "Tapi sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat memberikan kalung ini padanya, kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Pop.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sebuah mobil menabrakku saat aku berjalan menuju taman Misora. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin membiarkan Doremi menungguku sendirian disana."

"Mungkin itu benar, tapi kenapa baru sekarang onee-san datang kembali?" tanya Aiko.

"Karena kecelakaan itu, aku mengalami amnesia. Aku benar-benar lupa siapa namaku, bagaimana keluargaku, sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh dari tangga rumah keluarga yang telah merawatku sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Anou, onee-chan, bisa mampir ke rumah sebentar? Bukan maksudku untuk meragukan cerita onee-chan, tapi… aku hanya ingin semuanya terlihat jelas. Aku ingin onee-chan bertemu dengan okasan dan otousan," ujar Pop sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari Maho-dou, "Boleh kan?"

"Ah, boleh kok, Poppu. Aku juga merindukan mereka."

Sementara Sakura dan Pop pergi menuju rumah keluarga Harukaze, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko menyusul Doremi ke kamar Hana-chan, mencoba menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Itu omong kosong," ujar Doremi dengan nada sarkastik, "Alasan klasik yang hanya bisa terjadi dalam sebuah film."

"Tapi Doremi-chan, kupikir… Sakura-neesan tidak mungkin berbohong tentang hal ini. Dia pasti berkata jujur," sahut Hazuki.

"Aku meragukannya. Kalau memang dia tidak berbohong, kenapa…"

"Sudah cukup, Doremi-chan!" seru Aiko yang kemudian menampar wajah Doremi dengan tangan kanannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Ai-chan… kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sendirian begitu! Aku… aku…" kedua mata Doremi mulai menitikan air mata, "Hatiku sakit. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku tahu, tapi sebaiknya, kau juga dengar penjelasan dari Sakura-neesan tentang hal ini. Jangan cepat berkesimpulan bahwa ia sengaja melakukannya. Lagipula, secara logika, hanya orang idiot yang bisa meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di suatu tempat."

"Aku masih belum yakin tentang hal itu." Doremi memelankan suaranya, "Bagaimana kalau seandainya ia berbohong tentang hal itu?"

"Bukankah kita punya cara untuk mengetahuinya?" sahut Onpu tenang, "Magical stage."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuktikan kebenaran atas apa yang dikatakan Sakura dengan menggunakan Magical stage. Mereka berubah menjadi majominarai lalu mengeluarkan _Sweet Poron _mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, setelah kupikir-pikir… apa yang kalian katakan ada benarnya juga. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu," ujar Doremi, "Ikuyo, minna."

"Un!" yang lainnya mengangguk. Merekapun mulai mengucapkan mantra masing-masing.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"

"Magical stage! Tunjukan apa yang terjadi saat ulang tahun Doremi-chan delapan tahun yang lalu!"

Dalam sekejap, mereka kembali ke masa lalu. Mereka dapat melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi di taman Misora delapan tahun yang lalu.

Mereka memperhatikan saat-saat Sakura meninggalkan Doremi disana, berjalan sambil memandang ke segala arah. Kelihatannya ia sedang mencari sesuatu (atau mungkin, seseorang).

"Apa yang sedang dicarinya? Aku jadi penasaran…" ujar Momoko.

"Kurasa, dia sedang mencari seseorang yang mengantarkan kalung pesanannya untukmu, Doremi-chan," tebak Hazuki.

Doremi tidak menyahut. Ia hanya diam mengamati gerak-gerik sang kakak, dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Tidak terlihat sedih, tapi juga tidak terlihat marah.

"Doremi-chan?"

"Sudahlah, Hazuki-chan. Lebih baik kita terus mengamati apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-neesan," kali ini, justru Aiko yang menyahut, "Biarkan Doremi-chan melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Baiklah, kupikir kau benar juga, Ai-chan," ujar Hazuki menyetujui perkataan Aiko

"Ukh, kau ini… kenapa lama sekali sih?" ujar Sakura yang tampaknya sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicarinya, "Sasuke-kun, mana kalung untuk adikku?"

'_Jadi… onee-chan benar-benar ingin memberikanku sebuah kalung?' _pikir Doremi, _'Ternyata selama ini, aku telah salah menilai onee-chan… dia tidak seburuk yang kukira…'_

"Ini," seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap gondrong memberikan sebuah kalung yang persis sama dengan yang Sakura tunjukkan kepada Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop saat ia bercerita kepada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi, "Sakura-chan, kelihatannya… kau benar-benar menyayangi adikmu ya?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyayanginya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti buatku." Sakura tersenyum, "Sudahlah, kalau begitu… aku harus kembali ke taman. Aku harus memberikan kalung ini untuk Doremi."

"Onee-chan…" bisik Doremi lirih. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Yang ia tahu hanya satu: setelah semuanya, ia harus meminta maaf kepada kakaknya, Sakura.

Seperti apa yang diceritakan Sakura tadi, sebelum ia sempat kembali ke taman Misora, sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan keras saat ia menyebrang jalan. Sang pengemudi mobil yang ternyata tidak bertempat tinggal di Misora akhirnya membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit di kota tempat ia tinggal.

Selama enam bulan, Sakura mengalami koma, dan saat ia terbangun, baru ketahuan kalau ia terkena amnesia. Ia hanya mengetahui namanya dari sebuah bros bertuliskan namanya: H. Sakura. (tapi hal itu tetap sia-sia saja, karena di bros itu tidak terdapat nama keluarga Sakura secara lengkap)

Sampai pada suatu ketika, beberapa hari sebelum Sakura kembali ke Misora, ia terjatuh dari sebuah tangga di rumah sang penabrak yang memang sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya, termasuk apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertabrak mobil itu.

Tapi ternyata, semuanya tidak berhenti hanya sampai disana. Kenyataannya, kembalinya ingatan Sakura juga diiringi dengan sebuah berita buruk: Sakura mengalami pendarahan yang sangat serius pada otaknya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Doremi dan para sahabatnya merasa _shock_. Mereka akhirnya mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan… hidup Sakura sudah tidak akan lama lagi.

Setelah mereka kembali berada di Maho-dou dan mengenakan pakaian yang biasa mereka kenakan, Doremi berlari pulang menuju rumahnya. Hazuki memberitahunya bahwa Pop membawa Sakura ke rumah mereka, karena itulah, Doremi pulang untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

'_Aku harus meminta maaf kepada onee-chan, sebelum semuanya terlambat,' _pikirnya, _'Jangan sampai onee-chan pergi lagi sebelum aku meminta maaf padanya…'_

Tapi ternyata, ia terlambat. Sakura sudah pergi lagi dari rumah keluarga mereka. Bukan karena ia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia belum pergi sejauh itu, melainkan ia pergi bersama orangtua angkatnya ke luar negeri, untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ia miliki disana…

Sakura hanya meninggalkan kalung berliontin kunci G dan sepucuk surat untuk Doremi. Ia hanya berpesan kepada orangtua mereka, dan juga Pop, untuk memberikan kalung dan surat itu kepada Doremi, karena sebenarnya, Sakura kembali ke Misora hanya untuk memberikan itu kepada adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Doremi lalu membaca surat dari Sakura.

_Dear, Doremi. Adikku tersayang._

_Tanpa terasa, sudah delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu, setelah onee-chan meninggalkanmu sendiri di taman itu, di taman Misora._

_Onee-chan tahu pasti, bahwa kau pasti masih sangat marah kepada onee-chan karena hal itu, apalagi, itu terjadi di hari ulang tahunmu. Hari dimana seharusnya kau bahagia. Hari dimana seharusnya… onee-chan memberikan kalung ini untukmu._

_Kalau saja onee-chan bisa berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan, semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kecelakaan itu pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi dan… onee-chan pasti bisa memberikanmu kalung ini saat itu. Onee-chan pasti akan tetap tinggal denganmu, juga okasan dan otousan, dan juga… onee-chan pasti bisa bersama dengan kalian saat Pop lahir._

_Tapi kenyataannya, onee-chan tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Maafkan aku, Doremi. Maafkanlah onee-chanmu yang tidak hati-hati ini…_

_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku datang ke Misora hanya untuk memberikanmu kalung yang sudah lama ini, dan tidak untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga kita lagi. Semua itu kulakukan karena aku tahu bahwa sisa waktu yang kumiliki hanya tinggal sedikit. Aku takut jika aku tinggal bersama dengan kalian lagi, suatu saat nanti pun, aku akan meninggalkan kalian lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku takut membuat kalian terluka lagi karena hal itu, jadi aku berpikir, lebih baik aku tinggal di luar negeri daripada harus menyakiti hati kalian lebih jauh lagi._

_Sampaikan salam onee-chan kepada teman-temanmu ya? Dan berjanjilah kepada onee-chan untuk selalu melindungi Pop, dan juga, jangan pernah sekalipun membuat okasan dan otousan merasa kecewa padamu. Cukup aku saja yang pernah melakukan hal itu._

_Sayonara,_

_Sakura_

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai jugaaa… ^^

Yah, walaupun fic ini nggak sepanjang 'Messages from Our Clones', setidaknya saya sudah menuangkan semua ide saya untuk fic ini.

Tapi kayaknya, jadinya agak nggak jelas juga ya? Hmm...

RnR please?


End file.
